Horários
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Será que uma simples troca de horários pode ser tão encantadoramente complicada? A resposta é "com certeza!" se Edward Cullen estiver envolvido.


Essa fanfic é uma tradução de Timetables , escrita originalmente por Subtlynice.

Bom, já sabem_: infelizmente_ Edward não é meu, nem nenhum outro personagem.

**HORÁRIOS**

Era só outro horroroso e cansativo dia em Forks. E aqui incluo o falatório dos estudantes. – Todos estavam conversando sobre a garota Isabella Swan caindo das escadas. Que interessante. Eu _não_ acho.

Era tão tedioso ser secretária em um colégio tão pequeno como o Forks High, mas finalmente o dia quase estava terminado. O sinal havia soado há bastante tempo, assinalando o término da jornada para os estudantes. Esperava que isso também fosse considerado por minha mente como um sinal para eu ir embora, tinha que chegar em casa a tempo para ver essa nova novela que começaria esta noite...

Um riso musical interrompeu meus pensamentos tanto quanto alguns passos que soavam fora de meu escritório. Momentos depois, um dos Cullen – uma garota _desafortunadamente _– apareceu com uma extraordinária graça de bailarina. A jovem de cabelos espetados sorriu para mim enquanto segurava a porta para seus companheiros.

"Cuidado", disse uma voz sedutora entretida. "Me custa muito te manter viva... e mais ou menos em uma peça. Não quero que tropece com suas muletas".

Conhecia essa voz, a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Era de outro Cullen: _O_ Cullen. _Edward Cullen_. Qualquer programa que havia planejado ver podia esperar. Qualquer razão para que dois Cullen estivessem aqui teria que ser muito mais interessante.

"Edward", escutei uma garota suspirar, e franzi o cenho. Isabella, _outra vez_. Porque ela tinha que estar aqui também? Por acaso nunca o deixava sozinho?

"Edward", disse de novo. "Já te disse, sou perfeitamente capaz de usar minhas muletas sozinha...! Edward! Não é engraçado, me largue!"

A garota-fada Cullen que os havia observado desde a porta agora ria novamente com sua risada musical. Os passos e a voz de Isabella se escutavam muito mais perto e eu ansiosamente ajeitei os óculos e estiquei minha blusa desejando parecer inteligente e sofisticada em comparação com a garota Swan quando _ele_ entrou.

"Obrigado, Alice", escutei-o dizer a irmã quando passou pela porta e entrou no escritório, com ela parecendo contrariada, mas ligeiramente relaxada em seus braços.

_Idiota_, pensei enfurecida, mas então, olhando-o de novo e colocando a situação em uma perspectiva mais clara, outra vez, tive que me lembrar que ele era jovem demais – Só dezessete anos, pelo amor de Deus!

Edward franziu o cenho sombriamente, assustadoramente, mas logo sorriu. Como se estivesse profundamente ofendido, para ficar divertido segundos depois.

Estranho. Mas... bem, todos os Cullen eram estranhos. Sexys, sim. Mas esquisitos e aterrorizantes também. Só Deus sabe como Isabella Swan podia ficar na presença deles por tanto tempo. Eu mesma ficaria constantemente aterrorizada.

"Um... Edward?", perguntou Isabella interrompendo meus pensamentos. "Poderia me soltar?". Notei que Edward ainda a aninhava em seus braços, as muletas estavam penduradas em seu ombro... Parecia um modelo em uma campanha de ajuda aos necessitados...

"Claro", respondeu suavemente, sentando-a com cuidado em uma das poltronas do escritório, observando-a carinhosamente. Depois de alguns segundos assistindo-o olhar para ela, decidi que precisava de uma distração antes que a ridícula atmosfera de amor juvenil me fizesse vomitar.

Limpei minha garganta e pus a voz mais doce que pude reunir. Não me importava que os Cullen fossem jovens demais. Agora estava furiosa porque o único solteiro havia sido fisgado.

"Olá, Edward", ronronei ignorando as garotas. "Que posso fazer por você?"

De relance, vi Alice sorrir malignamente e a garota Swan parecendo irritada. Edward franziu o cenho e sem afastar os olhos dela, respondeu cortês como sempre:

"Sim, Senhorita Cope. Estava me perguntando outra vez se podia mudar meu horário. Só que desta vez, gostaria de ficar com o de Biologia e mudar o resto, se não se importa".

Estava ocupada demais escutando a perfeição de sua voz que suas palavras demoraram um pouco para entrar em minha mente, quando entraram, desnecessário dizer, fiquei aturdida.

"Mu... mu... mudar _todo_ o resto?", balbuciei, esquecendo-me de deixar minha voz doce e feminina.

"Exato", ele respondeu. "E Alice também gostaria de mudar alguns também". Ele tirou os olhos de Isabella para pousá-los em Alice por um breve momento, então assentiu para si mesmo. Alice lançou um lindo sorriso para mim.

"Espero que não seja muito incômodo", disse amavelmente, cuidando de seus modos como a perfeita Cullen que era.

"Mas... mas, sinto muito, mas isso é impossível", gaguejei. "Não pode mudar todas as suas aulas, Edward. Poderia mudar algumas, mas não todas..."

Perdi toda capacidade de articular quando Edward se dirigiu a mim, aqueles estranhos olhos âmbar em chamas, implorando-me. Alice também me olhou, um olhar tão parecido ao de seu irmão adotivo, também me suplicavam silenciosamente.

Whoa, Oh Deus. Que estava dizendo? Por acaso estava falando?

Edward me deu um sorriso torto.

"Por favor?", me pediu. "Estou certo de que não haverá queixas de nossos novos ou antigos professores".

Não, claro que não. Especialmente se seus professores forem mulheres... ou tiverem olhos.

"Bom", murmurei, consciente de que Alice e Edward me devoravam com os olhos, mas não estava muito certa se poderia parar. "Bom, verei o que posso fazer... Que matérias você quer trocar?"

"Aqui tenho uma lista de todos os meus horários", disse Alice avançando aos saltos subitamente tirando-me do meu transe. Ela apontou o papel e todas as aulas que queria mudar. "Gostaria de trocar estas duas por estas duas aqui", disse. "Espero que não seja um problema".

Olhei e vi, para meu alívio, que não estava pedindo muito.

"Tenho certeza que é bastante razoável", respondi, e rapidamente coloquei as trocas em meu computador, antes de imprimir um novo horário para ela.

"Obrigada!", gritou alegre quando entreguei o horário. Pulando de alegria, beijou Isabella na bochecha antes de ir para trás deixando Edward se aproximar. Respirei com dificuldade. Sua lista de aulas era muito maior do que a de sua irmã. Isto tinha cara de que seria problemático...

Ele me olhou novamente, seus olhos dourados gentis e quentes em seu rosto perfeito. Um sorriso estava se formando em seus lábios.

Diabos, você tem idade para ser sua mãe, recordei-me, não comece a pensar em seus lábios.

"Gostaria de trocar essas aulas aqui", murmurou suavemente apontando o que parecia ser todas as suas aulas, exceto Biologia. "Por favor? Ficaria eternamente agradecido".

Em sua poltrona, Isabella suspirou enfadada. Alice riu baixo, olhando-me como se achasse minha reação a este fato tão raro na minha vida muito divertida. Mas quase não notei, porque Edward Cullen ainda estava sorrindo para mim, e suas palavras ainda estavam em minha mente dando voltas, girando em diferentes direções.

Por um lado, se refizesse completamente seu horário haveria professores aborrecidos, um chefe ainda mais aborrecido e uma infernal montanha de papéis esperando por mim. Por outro lado, Edward Cullen 'ficaria eternamente agradecido'. E provavelmente isso poderia melhorar um pouco minhas oportunidades. Neste ponto, sua idade e a razão haviam abandonado completamente minha mente. O que importa se ele era jovem demais e ligeiramente aterrorizante? Ele era um Cullen e isso era tudo o que importava.

"Deixe-me ver o que posso fazer por você", disse voltando ao tom doce e encantador. Ele sorriu para mim de forma animada antes de se voltar para Isabella e rir de sua expressão furiosa.

"Está bem, amor", arrulhou pegando uma mecha de cabelo formando um caracol com ele e inclinando-se para beijar seu rosto.

Urgh, comportamentos como esse em público eram simplesmente repugnantes. Quem acreditaria que a garota Swan era a merecedora desse tipo de atenção?

Rapidamente comecei a mudar seu horário, algo que a ridícula-olhuda-Bella não podia fazer por ele; pensei com superioridade. Sabia que estava agindo como um dos adolescentes que vinham aqui, mas não me importava mais.

"Já terminou:", perguntou a garota irritada, uns minutos depois. Realmente parecia que desejava ir embora. Talvez para esconder seu namorado dos olhares de todas as outras mulheres do mundo. Pelo menos, eu faria isso se tivesse a sua sorte...

"Quase", respondi olhando para Edward como se fosse ele quem tivesse perguntado. "Só tenho que trocar sua última aula, de Educação Física, como pediu".

"O que?", disse em um grito. "Não! Edward, você prometeu que não faria isso! Senhorita Cope, por favor, deixe como está, por favor".

Franzi o cenho. "Se isso é o que Edward quer..."

Edward se abaixou diante da cadeira de Isabella e a observou fixamente, num olhar que certamente me faria perder os sentidos se fosse eu quem o recebesse.

"Por favor, Bella", murmurou. Isabella manteve o contato por uns segundos antes de reagir e menear sua cabeça, obstinadamente.

"Não, absolutamente não, não permitirei... e não acho que você pode me deslumbrar para que aceite isso. Não vai funcionar".

Estava ofendida por Isabella Swan estar chamando a atenção de Edward, mas devia admitir que o havia descrito corretamente.

Deslumbrar. Sim, ficava deslumbrada cada vez que qualquer Cullen ou Hale vinham a meu escritório.

"Deixe-a, Edward", aconselhou Alice do canto, "Não se renderá, já vi".

Não tinha idéia do que Alice tinha visto, inclusive olhei para a direção para a qual ela estava olhando, mas era só o estacionamento molhado. No entanto, Edward pareceu confiar na opinião de sua irmã, porque suspirou e aceitou.

"Então, isso é tudo, obrigado, senhorita Cope"

"Tem certeza de que não quer trocar Biologia de novo, Edward?", perguntei, para que ele ficasse um pouco mais. "Você parecia bastante decidido da última vez..."

Ele sorriu amplamente, quase enfartei. "Não, está bom assim", disse enquanto a levantava suavemente e lhe passava suas muletas. "Agora tenho uma razão perfeita para ficar em Biologia".

Isabella sorriu para ele de orelha a orelha e eu franzi o cenho. Busquei seus dados e tracei seu horário na tela de meu computador.

"E você, Isabella?", perguntei. "Quer que troque seu horário também?"

Ela franziu o cenho ao me escutar pronunciar seu nome completo, mas logo riu.

"Não, obrigada, não é necessário". Ela sorriu conspiradoramente para Alice quando Edward pegou os horários impressos.

"Então, obrigado, senhorita Cope", ele disse em resposta. "A deixaremos em paz", e com isso carregou Isabella outra vez e caminhou rapidamente pela porta, ignorando seus protestos, Alice sorriu para mim e os seguiu.

Me tomou muito tempo tirar os olhos da porta uma vez que ele já havia ido, e quando o fiz, uma horrível imagem se apresentou diante de mim... Meu computador ainda mostrava o horário de Isabella... Não podia acreditar que havia me enganado acreditando que trocando o horário de Edward poderia ter uma chance com ele ou com outro de seus irmãos.

E ali, na tela havia uma cópia quase exata do horário que acabara de imprimir para ele...

FIM

N/T: Super fofa, não? Tadinha da Senhorita Cope...


End file.
